The problem of electrostatic discharge (ESD) is well known. Static electric charges can build up on a person especially in winter when there is less air moisture to facilitate relatively easy movement of electrons from the person's body into the surrounding air. This electrostatic charge leads to problems, for example, when the person works with sensitive electronic equipment, for example maintaining and using data storage devices such as solid state drives.